


Lab Fantasies

by Beloved_nalla



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: Peter walks in on Tony masturbating





	Lab Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Starker fic. Let me know what you guys think :)

Tony kept his grasp light, but firm as he palmed his cock. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the chair in his lab. He pictured Peter as he stroked; his beautiful brown eyes, that gorgeous smile, and wavy brown hair. He pictured them standing close together, Peter gazing up at him, his hands caressing Tony’s chest and shoulders. Tony’s hands fell to Peter’s hips, lightly feeling under the hem of his shirt, the skin naturally warm and smooth. He traced the waistline of the jeans, lightly testing the stretchiness before pushing his fingers below to feel the curve of Peter’s ass. He leaned into him further, lightly pressing his growing erection into Peter’s stomach while their lips met. 

“Peter,” he moaned. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

The sound of his voice forced Tony out of the fantasy. He turned his head to see the teen standing in the doorway, shock in his expression. Tony tried to situate himself by tossing a jacket onto his lap before Peter could see the evidence of his self-pleasure, but Peter moved too quickly. He looked down at Tony while he sat immobile in the chair at his desk. 

“This isn’t...I didn’t...This.” Exasperated, “Why are you here?” 

“I had a question about my suit...” he looked away from Tony, his face reddening. 

“Can it wait until tomorrow? I think we’re both too embarrassed for anything normal right now.” 

Peter looked at Tony with soft eyes. “I can...help...” 

Tony donned a confused expression before widening his eyes. “No, kid, it’s not...we can’t.” 

Peter moved closer while Tony tried to block him with his arm. He knelt in front of Tony, placing his hands on his still-clad-in-jeans thighs. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes giving him away. He hadn’t had much experience in this area, but he wanted the older man as much as he wanted him. He gently moved the jacket away that had been placed over Tony’s erection to reveal the stiffness that remained. He tugged at the jeans, pulling them further down Tony’s legs. He bent his head forward and heard Tony try to protest before taking his erection into his mouth. 

“Ohhh...” 

Peter took it slow at first, gently sucking him into his mouth, shallow at first, then going deeper. He tasted the saltiness of the precum that leaked from his cock. Tony couldn’t control his moans and tried resisting touching the kid before he couldn’t take it anymore. The deeper Peter sucked, the louder Tony moaned, the more he ran his hands through Peter’s hair. He couldn’t let go after the pace quickened. He felt that he would fall apart if he let go of Peter. When he felt his tongue slide up the underside of his penis, he erupted. His orgasm shook him entirely and he moaned Peter’s name as he filled his mouth. The kid was impressive, swallowing the cum. When he felt Tony going soft, he released him from his lips and looked up at him. 

“Where did you learn that?” 

Peter smiled, “I just did what I thought you would like.” 

“Come here,” he beckoned. 

Peter stood and Tony pulled him onto his lap, tucking him into his arms. Peter laid his head against his chest and listened to him breathe. Tony laid a soft kiss on Peter’s head and held him there in the safe confines of his arms.


End file.
